Sunny Side Up
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Sunstreaker awakens after being injured in battle to Ratchet. They have a talk. No pairings.


**Sunny Side up**

A transformers One shot

By FullstopBlaster

Promp: Ratchet and Sunstreaker are civil with one another.

_"Civility costs nothing, and buys everything." _

_– Mary Wortley Montagu_

* * *

His helm rolled to the left with a deep groan. "Primus.." He muttered softly as he tried to sit up. There was however, a strut deep numb sensation across his entire form. Then he heard it, the beep, of the device he was rigged to.

"Sunstreaker?" Ratchet's voice asked as he entered the room and came around to silence the alarm. "Are you with me?" The medic's fingertip recessed and an LED light appeared flashing in the mech's optics.

"Ratch stop." The yellow mech's hand lifted and pushed the medic back. "I'm good." He frowned and his hand drew back to touch his helm.

"You don't sound so good." Ratchet sighed and put the light away. Leaning down with his hands braced on the berth Ratchet smirked. "You're lucky to be alive you know. What you did was reckless."

"How's Percy?" Sunstreaker asked lowering his hand.

"He's fine, undamaged." Ratchet pushed back and stood tall crossing his arms over his broad torso. "Thanks to you."

"Than it was worth it." Sunstreaker said taking a deep vent. He turned his head away. "What's the breakdown?"

"Of your injuries?" The medic's question was greeted with a nod. "Well Breakdown is an apt term as the one who inflicted this harm was called Breakdown." The medic moved to the end of the berth near the wall and turned on a display. "Your main cannon was ripped off I'm still waiting for parts to repair the main connection line for it. You've splintered the strut in the forearm below." He sighed. "Multiple fractures in your spinal strut." He shrugged. "Everything else…is cosmetic."

"Cosmetic." That word make him cringe. "How long until I'm fit for duty?"

"No time soon so make yourself comfortable." Ratchet said turning off the display before rounding the berth to check the monitors. "I'll see what I can do to get you some entertainment. Would you like to see your brother?"

"Sideswipe?" Ratchet gave a nod.

"He's been asking for you."

"Not just yet my helm still feels scrambled." Sunstreaker looked at Ratchet again. "Hey…thanks for fixing me."

Ratchet froze and his brow rose, there was a remark on his glossa but the mech before him; didn't look himself. This mech looked drained, wiser than the mech who had eagerly gone into battle on the front lines. Something was changed in him, and it was evident even here that it was so. "You're welcome." The medic finally managed.

"Ratchet?" His quiet voice stopped the medic's retreat.

"Yes Sunstreaker?" Ratchet returned to his berthside.

"Look I know I'm not the best ….person…" He reached up touching his helm. "And I treat you like slag… well we do… sides and I."

"It's nothing." Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder strut. "If anything you make my life more of an adventure."

"How so?" Sunstreaker's helm turned upward.

"Well you get to go out and have all the fun." Ratchet smirked. "I am stuck here. I would believe without all your… behavior… my life would be much more boring. I'm going to get some solvent and a few towels to start to get some of the scuff off. I'll be back in a few minutes… would you like some energon?"

Sunstreaker smiled at the older mech and nodded. "That'd be great thanks." Ratchet started to turn away. "And Ratchet?"

Turning back the older mech looked confused. "Yes?"

"All this mushy stuff…"

Ratchet seemed to understand. "I will not allow your reputation to be marred by admitting you actually acting like a gentlemech." He smiled. "Your secret is safe with me." He exited the room leaving the yellow mech to his thoughts.

"Teletran-1 please bring up the music library for Sunstreaker. Playlist four. Authorization Sunstreaker Alpha Gamma Two delta." The playlist started, filling the room with music. It was calming, and the yellow mech closed his optics and tried to recharge while he had the opportunity.

* * *

The End.


End file.
